Missing
by HybridGlitch
Summary: When the Mikaelson's leave Mystic falls the gang celebrates but Caroline can't help but feel off, she convinces herself it's because Tyler's gone and in hiding but could it be something more? She has no time to ponder about her feelings since Elena suddenly goes missing. Are the Mikaelson's involved in the disappearance? The gang definitely think so and Caroline will find out.
1. Prologue

**This is only the prologue and I know it's really short but I promise the chapters will be a lot longer.  
I'll update soon :)**

The Mikaelsen's were finally gone. The gang was celebrating at the Salvatore boarding house but why couldn't Caroline do the same? She told herself it was because Tyler

had also fled from Mystic Falls but in the back of her mind she knew that there was more to it. Don't get her wrong she was heartbroken that Tyler had gone away and she

despised that this was because of Klaus but she felt like she almost missed that stupid original- No! She told herself I do not miss that black hearted monster he ruined the

lives of my friends including my future with Tyler!

Yes, he had been quite charming and there came a point where Caroline really thought Klaus had humanity buried deep within him but she shouldn't feel anything

besides happiness by his departure. She couldn't feel anything else, she really couldn't not after all the horrible things he has done and was still doing

to her loved ones.

As everyone laughed and rejoiced with the help of some heavy liquor she wondered how a man could turn her life upside down and continue to do so when he wasn't

even in the same town as her anymore!

Elena's soft voice cut through her train of thought. "I can't believe it's finally over. I mean can any of this really end?"

Everyone grew quiet; they all seemed to be lost in thought. They all knew that they would forever be stuck in the middle of this super natural world. They were all trapped in

one way or another.

Stefan was the first to break the silence. "No but we can finally start living without a constant threat hanging over our heads."

Damon stood up from the couch and patted his brother on the shoulder. "You said it brother."

Near 2am everyone started to head home. Jeremy was so drunk that Elena had to practically carry him to the car, Damon offered to help obviously but she waved him off

saying she could handle it with the help of her new vampire strength. Matt drove Bonnie home since he hadn't had much to drink which left Caroline alone with the Salvatore

brothers. As she was about to walk out the door Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright Caroline? You seem off."

Great. Of course Stefan would have noticed, he could read her like a book. Before she could think of anything to say, Damon popped up at the end of the hallway and came

to stand next to his brother.

"Yeah Blondie you've been quiet, Too quiet."

She rolled her eyes. "Well sorry for not being so joyful when Tyler's out there fighting for his life."

Damon stepped closer to her. "There's something you aren't sharing. Isn't there?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She spat back.

Damon took yet another step towards her and whispered in her ear. "Just remember what side you're on for Tyler's sake."

"Damon that's enough." said Stefan

She gave Damon the dirtiest look she could manage then stormed away towards her car.

When she got home she tried to call Tyler...again but as usual it went straight to his voice mail. She sighed and left him yet another message.

"Tyler it's me again. I've been so worried about you. I hope you're okay, please try to call me, I really need to hear your voice. I love you. Bye."

She groaned in frustration and sunk into bed. It took her a full 2 hours to finally fall asleep since her mind kept wondering to Tyler and then to the conversation she had with

Damon earlier. How dare he accuse her of such things? She always and would always have her friends and Tyler's back, she knew what side she was on.

Exhaustion finally over took her and she fell into a deep sleep. Not long after her cellphone started ringing, She ignored the first call but when it started ringing again she

reached for her phone on her night stand table and saw that it was Stefan.

"What Stefan?" She said sharply. Couldn't she ever get a good night of sleep?

"It's Elena. She's gone."


	2. Vacation

**Here's Chapter 1! :) I finishes it last night after the tvd episode, I had to do something to keep my mind busy after an episode like that :$**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**

Caroline jumped up quickly out of bed and started to get dressed. "Gone? What do you mean she's  
gone?"

"Jeremy called he said he heard her scream but when he rushed into her room it was too late, she was already gone."

Caroline sighed. "This means she was kidnapped. Ugh! I thought we were done with this kind of stuff!"

She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door. "I'm on my way Stefan."

When she arrived at the boarding house she could see a figure through the window pacing back and forth. She walked in and headed towards the living room, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Damon sat on the couch while Stefan paced across the room.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked as she walked towards her friends.

Damon spoke up. "Well Blondie, I just came back from the Gilbert house and there was a sign of a struggle but there's no evidence to who took her" He got up from the couch and stared into the fire. "I have a pretty good idea who it is though."

"The Mikealson's." she stated as she sat down next to Bonnie, the girls exchanged a sad smile.

"But why would they want her now?" asked Jeremy.

"The cure." said Stefan from across the room.

Bonnie gave Stefan a confused look. "They could just use it on Katherine she has doppelgänger blood too besides she's the one who stole it to begin with."

Matt nodded in agreement but Damon shook his head. "Don't you see Bonnie, they're going to use it on Elena and keep her far away from us to get back at everything we did against they're family, including killing two of their own."

Caroline couldn't believe this; couldn't they ever get left alone?

"Well we need a plan to get her back." she turned her head towards Stefan. "And would you stop pacing. You're driving me nuts."

At the end of the night they decided that Bonnie would stay in town and do a tracking spell to find Klaus, since they possessed one of his belongings. (The drawing he had made Caroline, She hadn't been too eager to give it up but when Damon fixed her a look she didn't have much of a choice.) Jeremy and Matt would also stay in town to "help" Bonnie but really they would stay behind to stay out of harm's way. Damon, Stefan and Caroline would go out on the road once they had found Klaus's location and they'd bring Elena home. Damon insisted on Caroline going since apparently she could soften the big bad hybrid up a little in their favor, she had rolled her at this but at the same time she had kept her mouth shut because she wanted Elena home just as much as Damon did and she actually wanted to do something to help.

In all honesty Caroline had no idea how they would make it back in one piece. Despite what Damon thought she wouldn't be able to convince Klaus to give Elena back. It had been Elena's plan to kill Kol in the first place. It was probably a suicide mission but they had to try something. Right?

* * *

Once again Caroline was seriously lacking some sleep, even if she was a vampire she still needed a healthy dose of it but just as she was about to lay in bed she heard tires pull up in front of her house. She groaned and looked out of her window to see Damon's convertible. Well this should be fun she thought to herself as she walked across her house to opened the front door, Damon and Stefan walked in.

Damon went to the kitchen and started looking through her refrigerator, he grabbed a blood bag. She walked over to him and slammed the refrigerator shut in his face and fixed him a glare which he returned with an annoying little smirk.

"Get ready we're hitting the road." he stated.

She turned to face Stefan who still stood near the door. "Well where are we going?"

"Bonnie tracked Klaus down to Venice."

She felt her mouth drop "Venice? As in Italy?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes that would be the place. Now go get packed."

"But my mom. What am I supposed to tell her?"

Stefan's eyes locked with hers, she could see determination yet a softness leaking behind those long dark lashes. "Caroline we have no time to waste, leave her a note then you can call her once we get there."

She gave him a slight nod. He was right they had to hurry. Who knows what Klaus was doing to Elena? Had he used the cure on her yet? Was he draining her dry? She dismissed those thoughts from her mind and rushed into her room to pack her things. She packed the basic stuff which consisted of her passport, bathroom accessories, makeup, her hair curler and cloths, well only selected pieces of clothing because even if she was diving in a life threatening mission she would still look her best. She also grabbed her camera before exiting the room. May as well make the best of the situation she told herself.

"I'm ready." she called out as she was going down the staircase.

"Took you long enough." grunted Damon.

She walked into the kitchen as if she hadn't heard him and wrote a short note for her mom, she told her that she would call and explain everything once she got to her destination. Then she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the door with the Salvatore's.

It took them no time to get to the airport but once they set foot inside Caroline started to get nervous; it was her first time getting on a plane after all. They got their tickets and then headed inside a plane; she couldn't help but fidget in her seat. Stefan must have noticed since he squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. It made her feel a little better but she tensed up again and squeezed her eyes shut as the plane started to depart.

Once they were in the air she couldn't help but smile. She was finally going somewhere new but when she thought of the reasons behind going to Italy the smile fell from her face. If they succeeded in getting Elena back what then? Would they always have to hide her away from Klaus? He will most likely always come for her. What about Tyler for that matter? Klaus couldn't possibly be hunting Tyler down while he was preoccupied with Elena right? Caroline rested her head on her elbow, Why was it that all her problems revolved around this man? She should hate him, she should want him dead but why was it that she didn't? She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head from any Klaus related affairs which seemed to be more difficult then she thought.

* * *

"Caroline, wake up." she heard Stefan's soft voice murmur.

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked out the window and grinned. "We're here." She whispered.  
She shot up from her seat and practically sprinted out of the plane then she rushed Damon and Stefan out of the airport, threw their luggage in the back of a cab and waiting impatiently for them to tell the driver what hotel they were staying in.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What's the rush Blondie?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Before we start the let's safe Elena from a bunch of blood thirsty originals who will probably ripe our heads off plan I want to absorb as much of the city as I can."

Stefan murmured a few words she didn't understand to the driver and they were off.

The hotel they were staying in was enormous and very sophisticated; it was the kind of place where u didn't want to touch anything because you knew that the decorations probably cost more than you made in a year. Stefan and Damon went to the front desk and retrieved the room keys as Caroline starred at the painting that stretched across the ceiling, it is very pretty she admitted but it didn't even compare to Klaus's work. Woah! What on earth was she saying? He kidnapped her best friend for crying out loud! She shouldn't be thinking about how amazing his art work is! What's wrong with her?

She shook her head and followed Damon and Stefan as they made their way to the elevator. The suite that they were staying in was probably bigger than her whole house! They each had their own room and bathroom, only one room had a balcony with an amazing view of the city and of course Caroline being Caroline pounced on the opportunity and didn't back down even as Damon tried to steal the room right from under her nose.

Following her small victory she went to admirer her room, it was painted a bright red and in the center was a king sized bed with silk sheets. Caroline ran her hands through the sheets a few times and then headed to the bathroom which connected to a small walk in closet. The bathroom was also painted the same bright red as the room, it had a big tub with jets and there was even a skylight window on the ceiling. It didn't get much better then this but she couldn't help but feel disappointed since she wouldn't really get to enjoy any of these luxuries because of the wild goose chase that they would soon start. Caroline reminded herself that she had lifetimes ahead of her, she would have other opportunities like this when Elena was back home and safe. Well that is if she survives this mission.

After they settled into the suite and Caroline called her mother, the Salvatore's followed Caroline around as she pranced across the streets and took pictures, She had never seen a Sky as bleu as this! Let alone all the historic details that each building seemed to possess. It was all just so beautiful and she wanted to try and capture it all with her camera.

As the day progressed she kept glancing over her shoulder, Damon's face was priceless he looked like he was having the worst time in his life which made her grin even wider then she already was, Stefan seemed to be enjoying his brother's mood as well.

When the sky started to get darker she noticed couples that passed by in canal boats, this made her heart ache. There was nothing she wanted more then to have Tyler here with her. Those couples didn't know how lucky they really were.

She felt a hand clamp over her left shoulder. "Caroline we better get going." She nodded towards Stefan and tried to follow him down the street but Damon stepped in front of her; he refused to move out of her way so she stopped trying to get past him and putt her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak.

"Just so we're clear, vacation's over. We start searching bright and early tomorrow morning."

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. I really appreciate it and I hope you liked it.**


	3. Suicide mission

**Hello, here's the newest chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

The darkness she saw lurking outside her window reminded her of how utterly alone she really was. All she wanted to do was disappear into the night and return to her loved ones but despite how tempting and how easily it could be done, she couldn't proceed and escape thanks to the compulsion she had fallen under.

Let's face it even if she hadn't been compelled to stay put in this prison like mansion **he** would easily drag her back or one of **them** surly would. The situation really was hopeless.  
Klaus was gone mostly all days with Katherine; he was planning something big which probably involved retrieving the cure from where ever Katherine hid it. She didn't need to hear him explain exactly what his plans were it was quite obvious that once he retrieved the cure he would ram it down her throat and use her as his personal blood bag to make his hybrids like he had before.

She let out a shaky breath, at this point the only thing preventing her from having a nervous breakdown and completely losing it was the fact that she knew her friends were fighting to find her and bring her home but the more she thought about it the more she was beginning to question if she actually wanted to be found because in the end they would just end up getting hurt or worst killed. She would rather suffer throughout her life then have her loved ones in danger. But would Klaus go after her friends and kill them to punish her for plotting Kol's death even if she took the cure and gave her blood willingly? She began to nervously tap her fingers against the window sill, that was something Klaus would surly do. The only question was had he done it already?

The door to her room sung open and she shot up quickly. Klaus entered with Katherine at his side.

"Well hello love, aren't we a little jumpy this evening."

Elena lifted her chin a little in an attempt to look unafraid. "Have you found the cure yet?"

He smirked. "For a matter of fact I have. "

Elena swallowed nervously and locked eyes with Katherine who slowly began to approach her.

"It's not all we found."

She gave Katherine a confused look.

"Now now Katerina, let's not spoil the surprise just yet."

He marched over to Katherine and grabbed her chin. "Why don't you head back to your room and stay there till morning."

Katherine nodded and left the room in a daze.

"What did you find?" demanded Elena.

His smirk grew bigger. "Patience love, your surprise will arrive on their own shortly with my help of course."

A gasp escaped her mouth as realization hit her. It was her friends! They've came for her, an image of all their faces flashed across her mind. Damon, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy. The only ones she had left, the only reasons she had to live and fight for and he could take them all away as he pleased.

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do anything." She cried out frantically.

He rolled his eyes "Hush now love, Rebekah's sleeping upstairs."

She lowered her voice. "I'm begging you, please leave my friends alone."

He stroked her cheek slowly with his index finger. "Don't flatter yourself, only the Salvatore brothers have come to your rescue."

She was struggling not to cry. "Don't hurt them."

He gave her one last smirk before exiting the room. "We shall see."

* * *

Katherine smirked as she saw the mansion disappearing in the distance through the car window.

You see, when you were on the run from an original for centuries you learned to always be on vervain or to have some at your disposal because let's face it, you were as good as dead once you your mind was in the hands of another.

You also learned how to plan ahead; you could never make a rash decision like slipping away from an entire original family in the middle of the night without your next move mapped up in front of you. And that's exactly what Katherine was doing; she was driving towards her next move which involved a certain blonde little vampire.

* * *

By the time Caroline was ready and made her way downstairs, Damon and Stefan were already sitting at the table with a house plan stretched out in front of them.

"What's that?" she asked while she took her seat at the table next to Stefan.

He slipped the blue prints closer to her, so that she could see where they had written and marked things out with a red pen. "We called Bonnie an hour ago; she found Klaus's exact location. This is the house plan of the mansion he's staying in with his family. We need to figure out the best and fastest way to get in and out. "

Damon stood up and went to stand behind Stefan and Caroline so that he could circle out part of the blue print. "Which is here. "

Caroline analysed the plan, looking over every option. "I hate to admit it but he's right Stefan."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

She continued to memorize the blue print. "I'll go inside and get Elena, like you said before if any one's going to soften Klaus up it's going to be me."

She knew once those words were out that they weren't necessarily true but out of them all she had the best shot to make it out alive if she got caught.

Stefan shook his head. "No Caroline."

She gave him a stern look. "Why insisted on me coming then if you're not even going to let me rescue Elena? I have the best chance. Let me do this."

Damon and Stefan shared a look.

"Wait a minute. You already have a plan don't you?"

Damon smirked and Stefan shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Well what's the plan then?"

"I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

The Salvatore's were right. She did not like the plan at all because once again she would be on the side lines, driving the getaway car (literally) while Damon and Stefan did the real work. Stefan must have convinced Damon while she was sleeping that she wouldn't be able to "soften Klaus up" and get Elena back so they decided to try and sneak Elena out in the dead of night without anyone noticing which was the stupidest thing she ever heard! You couldn't sneak in and out of a house full of originals without getting noticed, it just didn't work that way. But she had a feeling they were hiding something from her because even Damon wouldn't go through with a plan this dumb. All she had to do now was figure out what exactly they were hiding before midnight.

It was 10:30pm and Caroline still had no luck. At first she tried to get Stefan to spit it out by asking as many questions about the plan as she could but he wouldn't budge, she even tried to do the same to Damon but that obviously didn't work so she ended up just telling them she knew they were hiding something from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Blondie."

She glared at him. "Damon don't play dumb with me. Tell me. "

He looked at her in confusion, while a small smile played along his lips. "What exactly is it that you want me to tell you?"

She groaned in frustration and grabbed her purse. "Unbelievable!"

"Caroline, where are you going?" asked Stefan who was still at the table, looking through the blue print.

"I need to get away from this lunatic. I'll be back. " She said hastily and stormed out the door.

Stefan glared at his brother. "Why must you always aggravate her?"

Damon stretched his arms over his head. "Because it's just so darn fun. Oh come on Stefan don't look at me like that you know we can't tell her. "

"Maybe we should have."

Damon let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah telling Blondie we're going to give ourselves over to Klaus would settle great with her."

Stefan putt the blue prints aside. "I just hate lying to her."

Damon walked over to his brother. "I know, but we have to do whatever it takes to get Elena back."

A sharp snap erupted through the room and both Salvatore's turned their heads to see Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah coming through their now broken door.

"How about we pay Sweet Elena a little visit? Wouldn't you agree? "

* * *

Caroline walked across the now dark streets of Venice. She had needed an escape from Damon, he always seemed to know how to get under her skin and after just two days with him she couldn't take it anymore! She was ready to claw his eyes out but she knew however she had to go back since their crazy suicide mission would soon take place. She couldn't let Elena down.

When she arrived at the hotel and was walking down the hallway to the hotel suite she could make out something laying on the ground in front of her room as she got closer she saw that it was a piece of wood. It's a piece of the door! She quickly realised.  
She used her vampire speed and flashed into the room.

"Stefan? Damon? " she called out. The room was completely silent.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. " she kept mumbling to herself as she checked the bedrooms to see that they were empty. She made her way back downstairs to see a figure sitting on the dining room table.

She flashed down the stairs and grabbed the intruder by the neck; she was then flipped on the floor while the intruder now had their hand around her neck. She stared into familiar brown eyes.

"Katherine."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Trust

**Thanks for those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**And I know that Klaus seems really dark now but I promise he will get better in the next chapters. I'm just saying this because some were worried he would stay psychopathic through out the whole fan fiction but I promise he won't. :)**

"Katherine" She growled, while she violently trashed against the arm that held her down. "Let me go!"

Katherine rolled her eyes and released her. "I'm not here to fight you."

Caroline quickly got to her feet and gave her the death stare. "Aren't you supposed to be with Klaus?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Yes I'm supposed to be."

Caroline eyed her suspiciously. There was absolutely no way Klaus would simply let Katherine go, she knew that for a fact. So how would Katherine slip away from him? None of the siblings liked her, which meant that they wouldn't help her escape. Besides even if any of them did like her they wouldn't go against their brother for her out of all people.

"You ran away." She stated.

Katherine, who was now relaxing on the couch, stretched her arms over her head. "Well I wasn't just going to let them kill me."

Caroline marched over to the couch and crossed her arms. "Where are Stefan and Damon?"

Katherine let out a sharp laugh. "Isn't it obvious that the originals took them?"

Yes it was obvious but the thing Caroline couldn't understand was why they hadn't ambushed and kidnapped her as well._ I would have been more than an easy target considering tha__t I was stumbling in the dark near the hotel like a lost sheep_, she mentally told herself. Why had they left her alone?

Katherine seemed to notice Caroline's conflicted expression and she seemed to be enjoying it as well. "They have no idea you're here Caroline, I made sure of that."

Caroline shuddered and brushed a few strain pieces of hair behind her ear. "He's going to kill them, isn't he?"

Katherine raised her shoulders and shrugged, that little gesture made the color of Caroline's face drain, if she had a heartbeat it would exhilarating like a hummingbird's wings at this point.

"Why would you help me?" she murmured. "What's your motive?"

Katherine sat up and grinned. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Damon groaned as he sat up from the hard floor and began to rub his neck, which was throbbing like it always did after getting snapped.  
He scanned the dark dungeon like room and found Stefan laying a few feet down from him; he flashed over to his little brother and began to shake his shoulders.

"Stefan, wake up."

Stefan's eyes flickered open, his expression crossed from confusion to complete rage.

"Where is he?" he growled.

Right on cue the door or more like dungeon gate swung open, an original walked in, although it wasn't the one they had been expecting.

"Hello boys." said Rebekah. "Glad you could join us."

Stefan slowly got to his feet and came to stand in front of her. "Rebekah" he said calmly "Where's Elena?"

Damon took his place beside his brother, he was shaking with rage. "If you so much as touch her I'll -"

"Elena. Elena. Elena. You both are starting to sound like broken records. It's quite sad actually. "

Damon broke into a smirk. "At least we don't go searching around for anyone who will show us the least bit of attention. "

Her expression darkened. "I will enjoy watching Elena die."

Stefan's hands turned into fists at his side. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he could hear Damon doing the same at his side.

Rebekah began trailing her fingers across Stefan's chest. "It sucks to be outnumbered by originals, doesn't it?"

Outnumbered? They weren't outnumbered. Overpowered yes but not outnumbered. There was 3 originals and- Caroline! He quickly realised. If she wasn't somewhere in this mansion she must of slipped away. She's safe he thought happily-well at least she is for now.

A knowing look passed between both brothers. Whether they liked it or not they knew Caroline would eventually come back for them all. The only question was when and how?

The gate that now squeaked loudly broke through both brothers' train of thought; they turned their gaze towards the high pitch noise and saw Klaus walking in.

"Why sister I see our guests are awake."

Rebekah gave her brother a fake pout. "I'm afraid their being extremely rude."

He smirked. "I suppose we'll have to teach them some manners."

* * *

Elena sobbed on the bed as she heard agonizing shouts coming from the first floor. She could recognise those voices anywhere and she knew she had to do something and that it had to be done now before it was too late. She flashed over to the door and tried to fight the compulsion that obligated her to stay putt in the room.  
Even as she stretched her arm out towards the door handle, she couldn't manage to make any contact with it. It was like an invisible shield was stopping her. She groaned in frustration and tried again, as she was about to launch for the door handle the door flung open and she jumped back in surprise.

"Miss Gilbert."

She quickly turned away from the eldest original and went to stand near the window, a few silent tears slide down her cheeks.

"I hate to see you in tears." he said softly.

"He's killing them." she whimpered.

He shook his head once. "My brother always seems to take his anger out on someone when things don't necessary go his way. Unfortunately, the Salvatore brothers will be the ones to suffer threw his anger. I assure you however, he will not kill them. "

Elena scoffed loudly. "What hasn't gone his way lately? "

Like for crying out loud! He has the cure, he has both doppelgängers which gave him full excess to his hybrid making and now he had her rescue party. What more could he possibly want?

"Don't tell me he's upset because he hasn't managed to kill or kidnapped every last one of my friends." She spat out sarcastically.

"I'm afraid the rest of your friends won't be coming to your rescue-"

A sob escaped her lips and her legs gave away. Elijah rushed over and caught her before she could hit the ground. "You didn't let me finish." He urged. "A witch has cast a spell that enabled your loved ones to leave Mystic Falls; nonetheless they are well and safe." He released her and she let out a sign of relief.

"Thank god." she gasped. "At least some of them are safe."

Elijah nodded in agreement.

"Then why is he upset Elijah? What more does he want? "

He stared out the window as he answered. "Miss pierce escaped my brother a few nights ago and he cannot seem to relocate her. "

Elena crossed her arms. "He shouldn't be torturing Stefan and Damon because of what Katherine has done."

Elijah's expression darkened. "I must remind you that we recently lost a brother as well Miss Gilbert."

She looked down guiltily, in fear of meeting his gaze. "He was going to kill Jeremy."

Elijah quickly recollected himself and began to walk towards the door. "Goodnight Elena."

* * *

"Okay so you're saying you want to help me safe my friends?" A sharp laugh escaped her mouth. "First of all you hate Elena and you would never face Klaus to safe Stefan and Damon because the only person you care about is yourself!"

Katherine let out a loud sign. "I already told you, I'm not the girl you think I am. I'm done hiding and running besides I'm the only chance you've got to get them back."

Caroline angrily grabbed her phone and quickly dialled a number. Unlike Katherine she had other friends who would always have her back and would surely help her get Elena and the Salvatore's back.

"Hello?" said a dull voice.

"Hey Bonnie. Why haven't you called lately?"

"I'm so sorry Caroline. It's just that we're literally trapped in Mystic Falls! Klaus must have got a witch that blinded us here and he sure as hell got a good one because I can't find anything to reverse the spell. "

Caroline gasped. "You've got to be kidding me." There goes her plan.

"I wish I were but how is everything going with the Salvatore's?"

Katherine smirked from across the room, waiting for Caroline's answer.

Caroline shot her a dirty look. "There's been some...um...complications but I've got it under control. Don't worry about me just keep searching for a way out."

She hated to lie but honestly what good would telling Bonnie do? She was trapped as it was and the best thing for her to do right now was to focus on finding a way to reverse the spell and not to worry like crazy over her.

"I've got to go Bon, I'll talk to you later." She said a little numbly.

"Bye Care, Be careful out there."

The line went dead.

Caroline turned towards Katherine who still had a smirk painted across her face.

"I'm in."

**Can Caroline trust Katherine? Stay tune to find out ;) and I know there hasn't been any Klaus and Caroline interactions yet but there will definitely be some in the next chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Search and Rescue

**I got to finish it on time thanks to the snow day I had :)**

**Thank you so much for those who have reviewed! It really gives me the inspiration to keep writing. **

**Enjoy! **

"This is the fastest way In and out of the mansion." Her fingers traced the marked place on the blueprint that the originals thankfully had left behind while kidnapping the Salvatore brothers.

Katherine glanced at the blueprint over Caroline's shoulder. "I'm guessing that's what the Salvatore's thought."

She turned her head away from the blueprint to glare at her. "I don't see a better way."

And believe Caroline when she said she had looked for hours, trying to find a less obvious way to get in than crawling through a window on the west wing of the property but her conclusion was that it was better getting in by the window then the front door. Any other way would truly be suicide.

"Have you considered the underground tunnels?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Underground tunnels? What underground tunnels?

Katherine smirked. "I discovered them while I was stuck in that hell hold. How do you think I got away? "

She violently pushed the blueprint aside and buried her face in her hands. "You could have told me that 3 hours ago!"

Katherine laughed and sat down next to her. "I tried but you wouldn't listen." she said smugly.

Caroline groaned into her hands, never again would she team up with Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Stefan and Damon were both on their knees, breathing heavily. The deep cuts that stretched across their bodies were healing incredibly slowly thanks to the vervain that had been shoved down their throats earlier.

Damon tried to stand but he hissed in pain as his body gave away and fell back onto the hard grown.

"Stay down." gasped Stefan. "Let yourself heal."

Damon let out a dry laugh. "We won't be healing anytime soon little brother."

They had both consumed what seemed like a garden of vervain. The eldest Salvatore vowed that Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson would pay for what they had done. It was well known that when Damon was crossed he could become a reckless and compulsive vampire, but for now we had to play by their rules since Elena was in their possession. In time however they would pay.

With effort and grunts of pain Stefan sat up and went to lean against the wall. "We expected as much."

If you ever double crossed the original hybrid it was a well-known fact that you would: a) immediately get killed b) get slowly tortured and then most likely get killed or c) be forgiven since the Hybrid has feelings for you. That last one only applied to their little blonde distraction, obviously. So they had been well aware what awaited them.

Damon dragged himself across the floor to sit next to his brother. "To be honest, I'm glad we didn't give ourselves over to Klaus, that's what he would have wanted."

Stefan chuckled weakly. "I was thinking the same thing."

The room grew incredibly quiet and both brothers stared into the darkness.

"She'll come back for us, you know?" said Stefan, his dark green eyes set in determination. "And we need to be ready to fight our way out of here with Elena."

Damon shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Once Klaus lays eyes on Caroline he sure as hell won't let her leave."

Stefan smirked. "He thinks she's in Mystic falls Damon, We're going to catch him by surprise and we'll have our chance to run away."

Damon shrugged. "I guess it is the only shoot we've got."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Now we wait."

* * *

Mystic Fall's Sheriff, Liz Forbes, paced across the old Lockwood cellar while Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt were seated on the ground and were surrounded by stacks and stacks of Grimoires.

The 4 of them had been searching on overdrive for a way around the spell all night; none of them had succeeded. Hell! none of them were even close in finding anything useful! Klaus had well mapped out this spell; he knew that it would be close to impossible to find a way around it. He had set them up for a wild goose chase that they would most likely never figure out. It was so frustrating! They even came to a point were Matt and Jeremy drove to the Mystic Fall's limit and tried to force their way through the invisible barrier but the only thing that came out of that was a broken truck for Matt. So they were back to square one, looking through grimoire after grimoire.  
Eventually the sheriff came to offer her help on the matter since Caroline had informed her on their predicament. They obviously accepted, since they needed all the help they could possibly get but even with her help they had found nothing! Nothing at all!

Liz's phone started buzzing in her pocket she pulled it out and immediately answered once she saw the familiar number that displayed across her screen.

"Caroline! What's going on? "

Her daughters voice came out high pitched. "We're going to get Elena tonight."

The sheriff shuddered nervously. "You don't need to go through with this. Damon and Stefan can handle themselves. Come home. "

Caroline groaned in frustration on the other line. "No mom I can't. They need me. "

Liz knew she couldn't stop her, like her Caroline would always stick to her guns when her mind was made up. Nothing could stop her determined daughter now. But she would still create some rules for her daughter's safety; even if she was stuck here she had to do something to give her a piece of mind.

"Listen to me clearly Caroline, You need to stick to Stefan and Damon's side and follow their instructions. They know what they're doing. They'll keep you safe. "

"I-I will mom. " stammered Caroline.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this honey?"

"Yes I'm fine but I have to get going. I love you."

"I love you too honey, Be safe."

Liz putt her phone back into her pocket, and stared into space, lost in thought.

"Is everything okay Liz?" asked Bonnie, who was still on her knee's next to Jeremy and Matt.

"I'm not sure, she sounded off." Her daughter was defiantly hiding something.

Bonnie got up and handed her a stack of grimoires. "Then we better hurry."

* * *

The tunnels that lay underneath the Mikaelson mansion were connected to the underground sour pipes. Katherine knew exactly which sour pipe to take to led them directly to the mansion's basement. Their plan was simple.

Get in, unnoticed. Find Damon, Stefan and Elena. And leave unnoticed.

Caroline didn't think it would be possible but Katherine seemed quite confident with the plan, she even seemed at ease as they approached the sour hole that would lead them directly to the most cruel and powerful family of vampires that she had escaped earlier and that would most likely kill her in a heartbeat. How could someone seem so calm when walking towards their death, well that is if the plan failed.

The sour hole was located near a grocery store which was now closed in the dead of night. The streets of Venice seemed almost cold and uninviting in the darkness. It was nothing like Caroline's first day when everything seemed so colorful and beautiful. She snapped out of her thoughts and rushed over to Katherine who was standing in front of the sour entrance.

"This is not going to work, we should wait and find a better plan." confessed Caroline.

Katherine easily yanked the sour lid open. "If we wait any longer, they'll be dead."

Caroline took a few steps away from the hole. "You never told me what you'd get out of all of this."

Katherine dropped the lip to the side and signed. "Look, I love him. I love Stefan. I still do after all these years. I know it might be hard for you to believe but I can't let him die. "

Caroline stared at her for a while. She was torn; she really wanted to believe her but how could she? Katherine was the queen of deceit; she was the one who killed her to send a message for god's sake! She couldn't be trusted.

"How about Elena and Damon?"

"I told you I'd help you get all of them back. Do you think Stefan would leave the mansion without the rest of you? "

Caroline stared into the dark hole. She had a really bad feeling about this but what was she suppose to do? Dive into this plan with Katherine, who she didn't trust one bit. Or wait a little longer knowing that the lives of her friends could end because of her hesitation.

The choice was clear. She climbed into the darkness with Katherine on her trail.

They walked and walked across the muggy dark tunnel for what felt like hours, each footstep echoed into the darkness. Her vampire vision did help her a great deal but she was beginning to get nervous so she spoke up.

"I'm beginning to think we're lost" she said for the 100th time. "Are you sure you didn't miss a corner or something because we have literally been walking through this disguising tunnel that smells like crap by the way for hours! "

Katherine groaned _does this girl ever shut up? _"Calm down, we're here." she pointed towards a latter that was leaning against a brick wall. She motioned her ahead but Caroline shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh no! You're going first. "

Katherine rolled her eyes and started climbing the latter, Caroline was right on her heels. Once they had reached the top Katherine quietly lifted a metal bracket that exposed a small opening, and climbed in with Caroline.

The room they were now standing in seemed like a mediaeval dungeon. It was dark and muggy, the wall and floors were made out of a rustic looking kind of metal and there were what seemed like prison cells lined up against the walls. Yes! Freagin' prison cells.

_Of course Klaus has a room like this. It's probably his favorite room of this whole damn mansion_. She thought sarcastically.

She then made her way next to Katherine and whispered quietly. "Now what? "

Katherine smiled and pointed towards a cell in the far corner of the huge room. Caroline warily began walking towards the cell to see Stefan and Damon leaning against the wall.

"Damon! Stefan! " she quietly hissed and ran towards them.

Both their heads shoot up and they came to stand on the other side of their friend.

"Blondie I'm so happy to see you!" he groaned.

Her eyes widened in worry as she saw the deep gashes over their bodies. "What happened?"

Stefan grabbed her hand threw the cell bars. "You need to listen to me Caroline, Klaus can't see you here we need to leave as soon as possible."

"Isn't this touching."

They wiped their heads around to see Katherine slowly approaching team with a smirk across her face.

Damon turned towards Caroline angrily. "What is she doing here?"

"She's helping us. Sh-

Stefan cut her off. "She can't be trusted. "

"You don't think I don't know that! She was the only chance I had to get both of you and Elena back." she whispered angrily.

"Hello. There's Bonnie! " said Damon sarcastically.

"Their trapped in Mystic Fall's thanks to Klaus!"

Stefan's eyes widened in shock. "Trapped?"

Katherine let out a quiet sigh. "Look we can all talk and catch up later but right now we need to get the hell out of here!" She walked over to the door of the cell and literally pulled it off, Stefan and Damon walked out.

"What's the plan exactly?" whispered Stefan.

"We get Elena and leave by the underground tunnels." said Caroline while pointing towards the exit that led to the sours.

Damon and Stefan both nodded.

"Listen." whispered Katherine. "I can hear Elena and Rebekah in the living room. "

Caroline closed her eyes in concentration and sure enough she could hear Rebekah's bickering and Elena's demanding to see Stefan and Damon. "If Rebekah and Elena are on the first floor, where are Klaus and Elijah?"

"Somewhere upstairs which means we need to move fast." said Damon.

"He's right." whispered Stefan. " We need to snap Rebekah's neck, grab Elena and run like hell."

The four of them nodded in agreement and speed upstairs.

"Stop whining Elena! You're giving me a headache! " complained Rebekah.

Elena,who was seated on the couch, crossed her arms. "Bring me to them." She demanded.

Damon and Stefan were slowly creeping behind Rebekah while Katherine and Caroline were crouched down behind the island in the kitchen, waiting for their cue.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the two familiar figures approaching Rebekah but she quickly recollected herself and shot Rebekah a dirty look.

"I already told you Elena, I will not-

They launched at her and she let out a cry as she fought against both Salvatore's, who were still weak from the vervain but were still giving it their all and managed to snap her neck.

As Rebekah's lifeless body fell to the floor Caroline tried to rush over to Elena and the Salvatore brother's but Katherine clasped a hand over her mouth and pinned her down with the other.

She began to franticly trash against her hold. What was she doing? They had to get out of there!

She went completely still as she heard a familiar snarl echo throughout the room. She then heard the sound of a struggle, Damon and Stefan's struggle.

"Don't kill them!" cried out Elena.

A menacing laugh erupted through the room. "What fun would that be? They deserve far worst. "

She shuddered at the sound of his voice, she couldn't seem to move. It was like she was in a trance. What now? What could she possibly do now?

As if to confirm Caroline's troubled thoughts she heard 2 necks being snapped.

"Brother, bring them to the dungeon."

Elena's cries broke her free of her trance and she continued to trash against Katherine, who had a wicked smirk painted across her face.

"Katerina, I know your back there."

To Caroline's surprise Katherine stood up while dragging her along with a stake pressed to her heart.

"Hello Klaus."

Klaus's eyes widened in shock as they fell on Caroline.

"Caroline!" gasped Elena as she made her way towards them.

Katherine laughed and pressed the stake harder against her chest which made Caroline whimper in pain.

"No. No. No. You stay where you are or she dies. "

Klaus growled angrily. "I will end you!"

"Kill me and she dies too."

Caroline had just about enough of this. She bit down on the hand that was clasped over her mouth and began to squirm out of Katherine's hold.

"I trusted you! You selfish, manipulating-

Katherine hissed in pain and gripped down onto Caroline's throat.

"When I kill you this time you'll stay dead!" she spat out angrily.

She then plunged the stake closer to her heart. Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs, she was beginning to see black spots in her vision.

"No!" shouted Klaus. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"My freedom."

She raised her eyebrows at Klaus's silence and plunged the stake deeper into her chest. Caroline's cries echoed off the walls.

"I grant you your freedom. " He spat out with venom.

In a flash Katherine was out the door and Caroline fell to her knees. She weakly pulled the stake out of her chest in a swift motion and took deep breaths to steady herself.

Loud slow footsteps were coming towards her. She weakly looked up to see Klaus crouching down in front of her.

"You on the other hand." he said in a threatening voice, trying to intimidate her.

He waited for one of her snappy remarks, but she stayed comply quiet, her face was drained of color.

He slowly leaned closer to her and cupped her face gently in his hands. "Caroline?" he asked worriedly.

Her big blue eyes began to flutter shut and he caught her before she could hit the ground. The doppelgänger was then at his side.

"Let her go Klaus. She shouldn't be involved in any of this. "

He rolled his eyes and compelled the doppelgänger away. He then stood up with Caroline in his arms and walked past his brother who had just emerged from the dungeon.

"We have another guest staying with us."

**Things should start to get interesting now :) I hope you liked it and Review ! **


	6. Waking up

**Hey guys, I know I was suppose to post this yesterday but it took me a while to map out the rest of the story and write this chapter. I hope you like it! **

**And thank you for those who have reviewed!**

**Enjoy :)**

As she lost herself to the darkness one sentence went through her mind.

_I will always love you._

Those were the last words she had heard from Tyler. The boy she had hated in her first years of high school, the boy who slowly became her friend while they went through their crazy transitions and the boy who had eventually stolen her heart, was now gone for good.

Caroline had promised herself that she would find him some day and that they would be together again, but now as darkness consumed her she wasn't so sure. The stake that dirt bag doppelgänger had plunged into her chest must of gotten to her heart and now she must be dead. It made perfect sense really; Klaus wouldn't give up Katherine for her. He's been chasing her down for centuries and he wouldn't simply let her go for the life of an 18 year old baby vampire such as herself. That was so unlike Klaus. So like she had previously predicted, she was dead, her friends were in danger, her mother was in danger and she didn't even get to leave Tyler a final message since she had been so wrapped up in this whole "Saving Elena" plan. It was all over and done with.

"Caroline" a soft voice murmured. "Caroline, wake up."

The darkness she seemed to be lost in slowly began to disappear until she started to become more and more aware of her surroundings. For starters, she knew that she was laying down on a very comfortable bed and she could also feel a hand pressed against her own. With that realisation her eyes shoot open in panic to find Elena sitting beside her on the bed. As she saw her best friend she began to smile in relief, a few tears also managed to escape her eyes.

"You're crying." Her best friend's big brown eyes were filled with concern.

Caroline quickly whipped the tears that were gliding down her face and swung her arms around Elena's neck. "Thank god you're safe. I've been so worried. "

Elena gave her a tight squeeze while Caroline began to softly mumble into her shoulder. "I thought it was all over 'Lena. I thought I was dead, that Katherine killed me."

She gasped and quickly jumped out of bed. "Where is she?" She spat out angrily, all signs of tears gone. "Once I get my hands on her I swear I'll-"

"Don't you remember last night?" said Elena while cutting her off.

Caroline let out a big sigh and tried to focus on the previous night. "It's all kind of fuzzy but I remember we came to save you and we were so close, I thought we'd get you out of there for sure! Then the next thing I knew Klaus snapped Damon and Stefan's neck and Katherine had a stake pressed to my heart …"

She gave Elena a confused look. "What happened after that?"

Her best friend gave her an uneasy look. "He gave Katherine her freedom, Caroline."

Caroline stared ahead speechlessly; now that she thought about it she did remember his slow footsteps coming towards her while her world began to turn black. Had he really chosen her over Katherine? Did he really value her life so much! Well she was alive wasn't she? That has to mean something. right?

A thought then dawned on her. If she was here with Elena she must be trapped like the rest of them too. Yes it was an obvious statement that she realized a little late, but give her some slack, 10 minutes ago she thought she was dead.

And now everything was beginning to really sink in and everything seemed hopeless and quite depressing really. They were stuck in here and there was absolutely no one who could help them. And let's face it, Caroline wasn't too excited to be staying under the same roof as the originals, especially the original hybrid.

"What are we going to do Elena?" She said in a small voice.

Elena buried her face into her hands. "I honestly don't know Care, I'm compelled to stay putt in this room!"

A smirk formed on Caroline's lips. "I'm not." She then gulped down nervously. "I'm not right?"

Elena shrugged. "Once you were unconscious Klaus compelled me away. I'm not sure what he did to you afterwards. "

Caroline stiffened and her eyes filled with horror.

_I'm not sure what he did to you afterwards._

The more she replayed that phrase in her mind the worst it was starting to sound to her own ears.

Elena flashed in front of Caroline and grabbed her shoulders. "That came out wrong! He wouldn't do anything like that to you. He cares about you; you should have seen him with you yesterday! I'm sure he didn't …" she trailed off.

Caroline untangled herself from Elena and began to angrily march over to the door. She swung it open violently and smiled as she walked past the door frame into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Elena from inside the room.

Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to get some answers. I'll be back."

* * *

"She isn't answering her phone. Something must have gone wrong. "

Bonnie was seated at the sheriffs table with a coffee mug in hand. Matt and Jeremy had just left to get some sleep but like Liz Forbes she knew something had gone terribly wrong and she needed to keep searching. She needed to help her friends; she needed to get out of Mystic Falls. "He must have caught them." Her expression was blank, dark bags were very visible under her eyes.

Liz came to stand next to Bonnie. "Bonnie you can't go on like this. Go home. Get some sleep. I'll keep searching. "

Bonnie grabbed a grimoire and flung it open. "No. I need to do something. They could be dying as we speak. I need to help them. " she said brokenly.

Liz gently closed the grimoire. "If you don't get some sleep you won't be able to help them. Please Bonnie go home. " she said softly.

Bonnie let out a sigh of defeat and got up from the table. "If you find anything call me."

Liz reluctantly nodded.

As Bonnie lay in bed and drifted into unconsciousness, she suddenly began to fall. It wasn't like the falling sensation you got once in a while that made you jerk up into awareness; it was as if she was really falling.

"_Bonnie." a deep voice called as she continued to fall into the darkness._ _"Bonnie." He called once more._

_Her ear piercing scream echoed into the darkness in till she landed on the hard ground._

_She whipped her head up quickly to see that she was in the middle of the forest, near the old Lockwood cellar. She slowly got to her feet with shaky legs._

"_Who are you?_"_ she said in a small scared voice._

_A dark chuckle came from behind her; she turned around quickly to see a black silhouette disappearing behind a tree. "I can be anyone you want me to be."_

_Her hands shook in fear. "Why are you invading my dreams?"_

_Another chuckle was heard from behind the tree._

_Her hands turned into fists at her side and she took a few steps towards the tree._ _"Who are you?_"_ this time her voice came out firm and strong._

_A hooded figure slowly emerged from behind the tree._ _"Help me get the cure and I'll help you get your friends back._"

_She stared at the hooded figure for what felt like a very long time._

**_I can be anyone you want me to be._**

_Realisation hit Bonnie and it hit her hard._

"_Silas." She gasped._

* * *

Caroline slowly walked through several long hallways, everywhere she went seemed to be empty, not empty of expensive looking furniture and of paintings but of people, of the Mikaelson's. Where in the world were they? Couldn't they hear her stumbling around their house? She let out a quiet chuckle.

_Some originals they are._

After she walked through several other hallways it was fair to say that she was completely lost. Who wouldn't be in a house this size! Maybe it would of been better if she would have stayed with Elena. No. That would be useless. _I need to help Damon and Stefan_ thought Caroline. Who knows what kind of condition they were now in? She began to walk faster and froze as she saw the staircase that led to the first floor, that would led to the dungeon, to the Salvatore brothers.

Before she walked down the stairs she decided that she would defiantly get Stefan and Damon out of here and flee. Not to Mystic Falls of course because first of all they would probably get stuck in there like the rest of her friends and second of all that would be the first place Klaus would look once he figured out they were gone. Maybe they could find a way to get in touch with Tyler (because it was quite obvious that he wasn't going to answer his phone) and go into hiding with him for a while. Then they could figure out a semi decent plan, with the help of the rest of the gang in Mystic Falls, to finally get Elena out of this house! Screw the answers she needed from Klaus. She'd get them out of him sooner or later and she defiantly chose later. Caroline reached into her jean pocket for her phone, may as well give Bonnie a heads up by text. She needed her friends to be prepared this time. She needed their help. They had to work as a team if they wanted to get out of this mess. Her hands came up empty. She patted her other pockets to find they empty as well.

Dammit Klaus!

With an angry huff she made her way down the stairs. She immediately recognised the room from last night so she knew exactly where the door to the dungeon was. As she made sure the coast was clear of originals she began to creep through the room slowly, being very careful not to knock anything over such as the many fragile looking decorations that were nicely displayed on many pieces of furniture that were stretched across the big room. The bright colored shirt she was wearing also wasn't helping her blend into this room so she had to move fast. Finally the door that lead her to Damon and Stefan came into view and she felt a smile spread across her face. She quickly hurried over to it and slowly opened the door to have it quickly closed seconds later by a hand positioned beside her head.

"Going somewhere, love?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against the door. "Not anymore apparently."

She felt his chest vibrate against her back as he chuckled. She spun around quickly and gave him the death stare. "None of this is funny. Let them go Klaus. "

He slightly leaned closer to her; his other hand was now positioned on the other side of her head.

"I can't do that Caroline."

Caroline backed away from him until she was completely pressed up against the door. "Oh you can. You just won't. " As she spoke she ducked under his arm and walked over to the kitchen. "What's your plan exactly? Keep us all here forever? And leave the rest of us stuck in Mystic Falls? "

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he followed her to the kitchen. "Katarina told you, I take it?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. Ugh Katherine! How she hated her. If it wasn't for her they would all be safe and out of this place.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She turned to look at Klaus; he had faded grey jeans on with a blue tight V-neck shirt that showed of his muscles quite nicely. She shook her head a few times and turned away from him abruptly. What was she thinking! She shouldn't be admiring his muscles. Oh god she really needed to get out of her and now that she thought about it she desperately needed blood as well. The stake Katherine had shoved into her chest last night had really taken a lot out of her. Just the thought of blood made her throat burn and the veils around her eyes rise.

Klaus came to stand in front of her, studying her. She refused to look at him; her eyes were glued to her shoes. She was taking deep breaths in, trying to get the veils to fall, trying to control her hunger.

"Is everything alright?"

She gave him a stiff nod, keeping her eyes on her shoes. She felt his soft fingers brush against her chin and slowly lift it up so that he could see her eyes. She tried to turn away from him but his grip was firm, he seemed memorized by her transformed face. She closed her eyes in concentration and the veils slowly fell back down so that her face was back to normal. She then forcefully pulled his hand away from her face.

"Let's get you some blood. Shall we? "

She took a few steps away from him, biting down on her bottom lip. What did he mean by blood exactly because there was no way he was getting her to fed from a human.

Klaus rolled his eyes and answered her unspoken question. "I'm aware you don't fed from humans, love. I have blood bags at my disposal besides I imagine you have many questions to ask me?"

He had her there. She did have much to ask him and now was her chance.

"Fine. Let's go."

**Silas is now involved :) Is that a good or bad thing? keep reading to find out.**

**Review! ;)**


End file.
